A little bit of crazy with out you
by heart of chocolate
Summary: nothing special actually happens at balls... but what happens in this one? one shot: DG... song fic


Ginny entered the great hall, wearing a velvet, forest green haltered gown, her dark rede hair in an elegant twist, feeling slightly nervous.

She searched for her friends, who were sitting around a small table, laughing. She smiled to herself and started to walk over, only to be whisked away by Seamus Finnigan.

"Care to dance Gin?" He grinned.

"Uh... sure Seamus." She smiled at him and offered her hand.

The two started dancing to a ridiculous song- spinning each other around mostly and laughing. They suddenly stopped when someone else tapped her shoulder. Turning around, she noted who it was and smiled.

"Mind if I cut in?" Blaise grinned cheekily.

"Sure." Ginny giggled as she jokingly curtsied and was immediately pulled close to her friend's body, his mouth next to her ear.

"You have got him hooked. He hasn't aken his eyes off you ever since you've entered the Great Hall." Blaise whispered smugly.

"N-now... who would that... er... be?" Ginny blushed and stuttered.

"Just a friend of mine... you've known each other for quite some time and I'm pretty sure you like him." Blaise smirked as he spun her around expertly.

"Uh... really?" Ginny answered. "SO... would you mind telling me who it is?"

Another tap on her shoulder. "Mind if I cut in?" A voice drawled from behind her. GInny immediately froze. She'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Uh..." She glared at Blaise's smug face. "S-sure." And she spun around to meet the face of Draco Malfoy, just as a new song had started to play.

_I was kinda hesitant to tell you_

_should I let you know?_

"H-hey Draco." She smiled weakly.

"Hey." He murmured, sending shivers up her spine. "Enjoying the dance?"

"Yeah..." Ginny whispered. _I am now..._

"Good." Draco answered. _God... how am I going to tell her this???_

"Gin I wanted to... uh.. tell you something."

"R-really? So... w-what did you want to... say?" Ginny smiled hesitantly.

_I was never really like this before_

_need I say more?_

"Well...it's about you actually..." Draco trailed of, pausing to look at Ginny's beautiful face.

"Yes?" She squeaked.

"I've never acted this way before... so I'm not sure about what this is..."

_Or maybe I'm confused when you are near me_

_I don't know what to do or if I should be_

Ginny bit her lip as they twirled around the dance floor, silently urging him to hurry up and continue.

"I mean... maybe it's just that you're a Gryffindor and all so I don't know if I act differently around you because of that..." _Oh no... that didn't come out right._

Ginny looked down, collecting her thoughts for a while.

"Yeah. Probably." She whispered, desperately looking around for someone who might want to dance with her. It was slowly breaking her apart, being so close to him like this... and because of his earlier statement, chances of him admitting anything relatively romantic to her were... null- which made her feel even more miserable.

"And the thing is... I c... I c... I can't stop thinking about these things I don't want to think about because they might ruin something I really treasure..." _Our friendship. _He added to himself.

_there's only one thing in my mind_

_and that's you and me_

Ginny raised her head to look at him in the eye. "Really?" She asked quietly. "What's that?"

_I'm a little bit of crazy_

"Gin... whenever I'm not with you... I almost feel like I might go insane."

_I'm a little bit of a fool_

Ginny gasped and opened her outh slightly, in shock.

"And I keep on doing foolish things around you..."

_I'm a little bit of lonely_

_I'm a little bit of all _

"And I feel awfully empty when I'm not near you."

Ginny's eyes weeled with tears- and he couldn't even stand looking at her anymore. But he continued, needing to get everything out of his system.

_oh, I need a cure_

_Just a little but of you_

"And it makes me feel weak and fervent at the same time... and it leads me to think that I need to be with you in order to function properly."

_and I will fall_

"Draco I..."

_I'm always on the run to see you_

_would you allow me to?_

"I know I must have hurt you some time ago... by rejecting a date with you..."

_It wasn't my intention to hurt you_

_this feeling is true_

"It's just that... I felt so... confused. I didn't know what was going on with me. It was as if there was something bubbling inside of me whenever I was near you..."

_or maybe I'm confused when you are near me_

_I don't know what to do or I should be_

"And it made me frustrated. I didn't want to be near you because of these emotions that confused me... but then all I could think about was you..."

She looked up at Draco, who was staring at her intently.

_there's only one thing in my mind_

_and that's you and me_

"I think about you to the point that I think I've gone crazy..."

_I'm a little bit of crazy_

"I act like a fool around everyone else when I spot you... it's almost as if everything else stops and I don't remember how to function again."

_I'm a little bit of a fool_

"And I feel so... depressed whenever I don't see you..." She babbled, wanting to get her feelings out of her system as well.

_I'm a little bit of lonely_

_I'm a little bit of all _

"But I was so afraid of what was going on... and I almost felt as if I needed to be with you to act normal again..."

_oh, I need a cure_

_Just a little but of you_

_and I will fall_

"Draco... I love you okay? I didn't want to admit it to myself before but there's no turnng back now. I couldn't help it... I couldn't stop it from happening..."

Silence.

_or maybe I'm confused when you are near me_

_I don't know what to do or I should be_

"Draco... say something!" She cried, a few tears rolling down her cheek.

_there's only one thing in my mind_

_and that's you and me_

"You might think I'm crazy... but I think I love you too." Draco answered quietly.

_I'm a little bit of crazy_

_I'm a little bit of a fool_

_I'm a little bit of lonely_

_I'm a little bit of all _

_oh, I need a cure_

_Just a little but of you_

A smile lit up Ginny's face as she threw her arms around Draco's neck and she burried her face into his chest.

"I love you Draco... I love you so, so much. I've fallen so hard and you're all that can save me..." She laughed. "I probably sound ridiculously cheesy."

"You make perfect sense to me." Draco chuckled, lifting her chin to meet her lips into a gentle kiss.

Right in the middle of the dance floor.

_and I will fall-_

**A/N: Sorry... it's kinda crappy cause I rushed this one. Hahahaha. Just a little songfic. This song is actually a song from the Philippines. Download it in Kazaa or something. It's great. Well... if you're the sentimental music kinda person... anyway...**

**the tittle of this song is A Little Bit by M.Y.M.P. (which stands for make your mama proud... hihihi... )**

**And please don't forget to review. Pretty please on that one okay? But for those of you who didn't understand this... (I'm pretty sure all of you did cause it's pretty simple) the ones _italicized _are the lyrics of the song... unless of course they were connected to a sentence which was part of the story... that stands as a thought. Okay? Get it? heehee...**

**but isn't this just so fluffy/cheesy? it almost makes me laugh that I actually wrote this. Who knew I was capable of writing mushy fics? hahaha**

**anyway... enough babbling...**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!**

**ciao! lots of love and chocolates,**

**heart of chocolate**

**oh yeah... P.S. read and review my other fic as well!**

**Confessions of a Heartless Playgirl.**

**oh... P.P.S. i want to ask you guys to include in your review the cheesiest pick up lines yo've ever heard. please??? **


End file.
